


Q is for Queer; Bhallaladeva

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [17]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Suppressed and unrequited love can have dangerous consequences.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Bhallaladeva
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 6





	Q is for Queer; Bhallaladeva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwearplaids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/gifts).



He would never admit it, but he could feel something churning inside him every damn time he saw his brother. Ever since the day the first little moustache began sprouting.

That inexplicable, queer feeling made him restless night after night.

He didn’t even know what that feeling was, but all he knew was that he NEEDED Baahubali.

He didn’t know what made him so angry whenever Baahu winked at those stupid girls while practising his impeccable moves.

But the last straw that broke the camel’s back was the sight of his brother getting intimate with the three Manoharis.

Bhallaladeva finally understands.

And he cannot take it any more.

 _You will pay with your life for taking my love so lightly,_ he mutters in rage as he proceeds to slice off the rope from which his brother currently hangs.


End file.
